


Contest

by Seaki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Food, Gen, Johnlock Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki





	Contest

John had not expected to come home to all of the tables and counters filled with cakes and biscuits. Not all of them were done, if he could see correctly. “Oh John, there you are. We need more sugar and milk.”

“More...? What’s this all for?”

Sherlock did not respond for a long moment, watching the biscuits in the oven. “Why? Oh. Experiment.”

“Experiment, Sherlock, what did you put into these?”

“Nothing unusual, I assure you. More of a... contest of sorts with Mrs. Hudson,” He pulled away from the oven as the timer beeped. John sat in his chair (after moving a tray of biscuits) and sat in dismay. He thought today would be... well, a semblance of normal. Of course, it wasn’t. It never was.

Sherlock popped another cake pan into the oven and began to decorate (DECORATE!) an unfinished cake. What kind of competition was this...? A baking competition?” John stood, leaving the flat and heading down to Mrs Hudson’s flat.

She was far more organized in this event.There were stacked trays rather than plates and she looked far more composed than Sherlock. “What’s this about a contest?”

Mrs Hudson just laughed a bit, “Oh, that’s just what I told Sherlock. I needed help with the baked goods for a fundraiser. Its the easiest way to get Sherlock to do something, dear. Just don’t use it to often, or he’ll get suspicious.” Their landlady’s eyes twinkled with up most mischief.

John just shook his head and went to get more milk and sugar.


End file.
